One type of display panel available commercially is known as a SELF-SCAN panel, and such panels are made up of three insulating plates and three sets of electrodes. Panels of this type operate satisfactorily; however, in recent years, other less complex display panels of the type used in electronic calculators have been developed and include only two insulating plates on which the components of the panel are formed by screen-printing techniques. It would be desirable if such techniques could be used in making the first-mentioned SELF-SCAN panels, and the present invention provides a SELF-SCAN panel construction which can be made by screen-printing techniques.